Partners in Crime
by Star-tama
Summary: Real names used - After a night of hilarious clubbing, Gilbert, Antonio, and Frances are bored. That's when the most brilliant idea comes to Gil's mind: pranking all the countries.
1. Pranksters

.

.

.  
"Dammit, Francis!" The thundering of three men's footsteps echoed through the nearly empty streets. The only ones that were actually walking around moved away at the sight of the three as they ran. The man leading was one with long blonde hair who was laughing, being chased by a pale-haired red-eyed man with a beat-red face, who screamed his head off, quickly followed by a tan man with a worried look on his face.

"Come on, Gilbert!" Cried the tan man, holding up a bottle of beer that was dripping onto the street, creating a trail behind them. "He's drunk! He didn't know what he was doing!"  
"I don't fucking care!" Screamed the red-eyed man, "I'll get him! It's bad enough he stole my cell! Sending THAT to West tears it!" As soon as he managed to get close enough, he yanked at the back of Francis's shirt, making him stop in his tracks. The tan man didn't realize this, and his forehead collided with the back of Gilbert's head. The force of it made him fall back, hit his head hard on the street, and spill the beer all over his face and the ground.

"Eh..."

"Toni!" Francis and Gilbert shouted, and knelt down to their friend. They stared in amazement at the large bump on his head, and Gil quietly mumbled 'holy shit' about how we managed, in his awesomeness, to give someone that much of a hit and barely feel anything himself. But at Francis' next move, the man forgot all about his awesomeness to kick the french man.

"The fuck are you doing?" Gilbert shouted. He knew he shouldn't be shocked with everything that happened when he was around Francis, but he couldn't help it. Every single time he was around Francis, the day ended up strange, albeit hilarious. Licking Antonio's face definately qualified as one of these things.

"I don't have anything to clean it up with, and if he stays passed out, he'll choke on it," Francis replied. Amazingly, he had a point. With him being naked...Gilbert sighed, somewhat ashamed of the fact that he actually forgot that he had been chasing a NAKED man down the street.

"Hold on, lemme just..." Gilbert took off his jacket, and looked back to his friends. He stopped dead in his tracks, watching Francis lock lips with Antonio. "The...THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" At the noise,

"Mf...Mumf?" Antonio opened his eyes, which grew as wide as a deer's when he realized what Frances was doing. While he attempted to push away, he stared at Gilbert, begging for help with his eyes. Not knowing what to do, Gilbert looked around at the now completely empty street. To his last resort, he lifted his jacket and began beating Frances with it.

"OW!" Francis screamed, and let go of Antonio to clutch his own head. "I was just-" He looked over at his Spanish friend and mumbled with too much nonchalant, "Hmn, you're awake."

"Damn right, he's awake!" Gilbert snapped and sighed in relief. "Jesus, this is why we always get kicked out of the clubs." He looked back at Francis with a grimace and threw his jacket at him. "Put some clothes on, idiot."

Antonio rubbed his sleeve across his face to wipe up the saliva and beer left on his face. He sighed deeply, followed by a laughing fit. He lay down again, still laughing. Gilbert and Francis joined in, their laughs booming louder than their footsteps had.

"So," Francis asked after the laughing had stopped, "What next?" The three exchanged glances. After moments, Antonio shrugged, and Gilbert grinned. "Eh? What is it?" Francis asked, watching Gilbert.

"Pranks."

.

.

Thus, The Bad Touch Trio began their series of pranks on all the countries, ranging from perverted to just plain hilarious.

.

.

The three sat at Antonio's house, sitting on barstools around a small table that had various things on it, including chili peppers, a large amount of tequila and other alcohols, as well as tomatoes, cheese, and the dough of a few uncooked pizzas.

"Remember, you have to make it look really good," Antonio scolded, throwing and spinning pizza dough and watching Francis and Gilbert attempt to make a pizza. "It originated in their country. They'll know if it's false!"

"Yea, yea, we know," Gilbert said, throwing tomatoes and cheese onto another piece of dough. "This shit's gonna be hilarious."

"Gil~bert," Francis said seductively, a grin on his face as he poured various alcohols into a cup that used to be full of coke. "What're you going to do? I have Feliciano, Antonio has Lovino You have nobody, unless you'd like to threesome with m-"

"Shut up, pervert!" Gilbert snapped, his face as red as the tomato he had just thrown at Francis. "We aren't going to do that! The plan was to make them never want anything spicy again!"

"Aw, look how embarrassed he is," Antonio laughed, glancing at Gilbert. When a tomato was thrown towards his face, he easily caught it and smashed the dough into his face. "Don't worry, Gilbert," he said, "We'll get to Lizzy and Roddie soon."

Gilbert shot his friend an angered look, which both Antonio and Francis laughed at. His face turned redder by this, and he pushed his friends away with a disgusted look. "Don't touch my ass!"

.

.

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis high-fived each other with grins. Antonio and Francis held a few boxes of pizza, while Gilbert rang the doorbell. After a minute, Lovino answered, a scowl on his face. He examined the situation with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you three up to?"

"Don't be mean!" Antonio said with a smile. "We just brought some pizza. Thought you'd like it."

"We can make our o-" Lovino stepped back as Gilbert opened the door wider, gripping the doorknob from the side of the door opposite to him so Lovino wouldn't close it. "Come on, Toni forced us into making them. You could at least try it!" Lovino swatted Gilbert's hand away and closed the door.

"Bastards. I can tell what they're up to," the Italian muttered. He glanced at the clock and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Nng...!" His eyes widened, and he began rubbing more. "The fuck...? Ow...SHIT! SHIT! SHITSHITSHIT!" he rubbed his eyes furiously and ran to the bathroom, catching the eye of a worrisome Feliciano.

"Big brother? What's wrong?" He asked. He turned and walked over to the door when the doorbell rang again, confused when Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis pushed him aside and walked in.

"You should really wash your hands after touching doorknobs," Antonio said when he walked to Lovino. He pulled at the angry boy's hair with a grin, "You never know what there'll be pepper juice on it." He got out a piece of wet cloth and dabbed Lovino's eyes with it, getting a strange enjoyment in the punches that he was getting from the angry Italian.

"B-bastard!" Lovino growled as he washed his eyes out. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"We're what's wrong with him," Gilbert laughed, patting Francis' back. "Right, Fra-"

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked as he moved into the room, his arms crossed and a disciplined look on his face. The three stopped in their tracks, slowly realizing that they wouldn't start as much shit as they'd hoped.

"W-West?" The trio watched at Ludwig walked outside calmly, and walked back inside with a hose in his hand. "What're you doing...?" Within a second, the bulky man flicked on the hose, which made the three go running out the door from where ever they had been standing. The twins stared quietly as Ludwig followed them out, being sure to spray them all equally.

"FUUUCK!"

"IT'S FREEZING!"

"MY HAIRRRR!"

.

.

.

PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT

After watching a few Bad Touch Trio amvs, I got the idea for this. These three have been my latest obsession, and their adventures are so damn hilarious to write. Even if the manga doesn't have them canon, they're pretty much accepted as it. Hmn, their first prank wasn't very successful. Wait till the shit they get into next time with Elizabeth and Roderich...  
If you have an idea for a prank or which character you want pranked next, tell me. I'll try to fit them in~ Also, please point out if you see an error.


	2. A Little Kid

.

.

.

Antonio leaned against the wall, turning up the radio as he watched Francis and Gilbert search around Ludwig and Gill's garage for something. He felt sort of guilty since the last prank, and kept mumbling about how his dear Lovi was a poor little thing that he had to apologize to. Gill had smacked the back of his head a few times for it, while Francis 'comforted' him, talking to Gill about Antonio's 'l'amour for wee petit' Lovino. Of course, knowing Francis, he most likely just wanted to have an excuse to cover Toni in kisses...Again.

"Let go of my ass," Gilbert grumbled. He looked back at Francis until he hesitantly removed his hand, and let Gilbert continue his search through boxes in the garage. Antonio and Francis exchanged looks, as they couldn't help but wonder what their friend was up to. He had forced them to go shopping for a roll of electric tape, and had kept saying, 'this'll be so AWESOME!' Of course, it wasn't unusual, but..."Here it is!"

"What?" The two confused men looked straight to Gilbert, who held up a handful of large sticks. "What's that?"

"Fireworks, dur. This baby's gonna piss that idiot aristocrat off SO MUCH. And the electric tape'll make sure he's follower won't be chasing us away with frying pans." He gave a thumbs up to the two, who stared for a few seconds before breaking out into grins.

.

.

"Ah, there we go!" Antonio laughed as he climbed out of the car. "If there's anything Lovino taught me, it's how to hack into cars. I'm grateful...I should probably apologize later."

"Screw that, Gilbert said, waving him off. "Stupid idea. Now gimme the electric tape." He held his hand out, and Francis handed him the role of black tape. "Alright, let's go!" The two followed him to the window of a kitchen.

"Is it locked?" Francis asked, but grinned when he managed to push it open. "Alright, now what's so special?" He asked as he and Antonio helped Gilbert through the window. Gilbert didn't reply, he only taped the movable faucet to point upward. At the sound of footsteps, he crawled out the window again, and Francis closed it behind him.

"Well, gentlemen, get ready to bask in my awesomeness," Gilbert said as the three watched as Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. They watched her with impatient faces, until Gilbert finally grumbled, "Let go of my ass, dammit." After his comment, Francis and Antonio slowly let their hands drop.

"Ugh," Elizabeth sighed as she moved to the sink, "This guy. He can be a perfect man, he can play the perfect piano song, he can be a perfect friend, but he can't clean dishes for his damned life." She grabbed a sponge and turned on the water, only to get sprayed with the taped-down faucet. "HOLY-!" While she tried to block the water and turn it off, the three chuckled from the window. A click came from the cell in Francis' phone.

"What're you doing?" Gilbert asked, looking at both Francis and Antonio as they clicked pictures with their phones.

"She's wearing a white shirt," the guys replied with grins and pink faces that matched Gilbert's. Pink turned to red and grins turned to giggles when Roderich walked into the kitchen, confused.

"What is going on?" He asked, freezing at the sight of Elizabeth soaked in water that was still being sprayed at her. "W-wh...?"

Trying to make use of her surroundings, Elizabeth threw the sponge at his face and ran for a towel, covering her chest with her arms while Rod stood, dazed, with a face full of suds from the sponge. He rubbed his face and stopped, hearing laughter. Of course, he would do the only thing a gentlemen would do: walk outside and find the idiot culprits. Needless to say, he already had an idea of who would do this.

"Pfft!" The trio ran away from the window, nearly breaking down in laughs. Gil tapped both their chests, trying to be calm. "Ssh! We still have one more prank set up, 'member?"

"Gilbert, what do you think you're up to?" Roderich asked, throwing the door to his house open. He narrowed his eyes, growing suspicious when he saw the three grinning and laying against his car.

"Oh, nothing, Roddie-bear," Gilbert said, "Just being awesome." He stepped away from the car, and waved to Antonio, who held up a remote.

"W...What is that?" Rod asked, backing up.

"A home-made fireworks detonator I made last week. I planned on using it on West, but this is much more fun." Rod frowned, confused. That's when his face lit up. He took a few steps forward, about to yell. That was, of course, when Antonio pressed the button.

"MY CAR!" Roderich gasped. The four watched the car nearly explode in color and fire. This was when Elizabeth walked outside, with new clothes and a frying pan. She stared at the car in shock for a few seconds, before her eyes darted to Gil, Francis, and Toni. They jumped when she gave them her death glare, and began running, smug looks still plastered on their faces.

.

.

Gilbert bent down, gasping for air. "You've gotten faster, dammit," he said. He grinned and glared at Elizabeth, who was in just as much of a pathetic state, "But I'm still much more awesome." Elizabeth merely glared at him, and finally managed to stand up straight. Antonio and Francis watched from the sidelines, mumbling about sexual tension and whatnot.

"Gil, what is WRONG with you?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms. The fact that she said that instead of hitting him was enough to surprise Gilbert, who went quiet and looked up at her. "You never grow up, do you? Stop with your damned pranks already."

"What?" Gil shook his head and stood up, a smug smile on his face. "Why the hell would I do that? I'm having too damned much fun."

"You're...You're such a child!" Elizabeth growled, her hands bawling into fists. "Do you realize how pathetic you are? You just mooch off your little brother and act like you're a little kid!"

Gilbert smirked. "Yup," He muttered, and shot a thumb toward Francis and Antonio, who jumped slightly when they were dragged back into the situation. "And these two will keep me that little kid 'till the day I die. Even when you grow old with that asshole at your side, I'll be playing pranks and having the time of my life. Every. Day." He turned and began walking, Francis and Antonio running to catch up.

"Gil..." Elizabeth sighed. She watch him go and crossed her arms. "You really haven't aged a day since those days." After minutes, she glanced to Rodderich, who had just barely caught up with her. "Let's hit the prank stores!"

.

.

"Yeesh, are you kidding me? You honestly can't think of anything?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at Francis, gulping down the champagne on the table. "Even Toni could think of something!"

"Oui, I know," Francis sighed, rubbing his fuzzy chin, "It's just usually I do stuff like this alone. You remember what happened during Christmas. Those are my jokes. Unless you WANT me t-"

"NO."

Antonio's eyes wandered around his friend's backyard, and landed on the hose that was rolled up near the garden. "Guys. I have an idea." Francis and Gilbert turned their heads to him with scowls.

"What is it, mon ami?" Francis asked, following his gaze. "Ah! The hose!"

"That's awesome!" Gilbert said, a grin on his face. "But who's gonna be the next victim?"

Francis smiled and took a sip of his champagne. "Is that so hard to realize? Artie just _loves _me. I should return it, no?" He set down the cup and ordered, "Come on, let's buy a new hose." He stood up and walked toward the front yard, Gilbert and Antonio at his side, still holding their cups of champage.

.

.

.

Ah, and Elizabeth becomes a rival...!

This is so entertaining to write. I hope it's just as entertaining to read...^^"

Hmn, I almost made this go Gilizabert(lolawkwardcouplename). Setting aside the fact that that sounds like a Hungary/Godzilla monster from Japan, I've begun to write the couple into my other, more serious Hetalia fanfic, Where Ends Meet. It's more...Hetalia-ish, if you may. Country names are used and it's more about war than anything. Please read it, if you want a taste of the other side of Hetalia fanfiction. ^^


	3. The Annoyance of Arthur Kirkland

.

.

"Which one should we buy? This one?" Francis asked, pointing to a pink hose. "It's very beautiful, if you ask me." Gil and Toni sighed when they saw it, shaking their heads in dismissal. He looked to the other hoses, trying to pick another. "Hmn...They're all very nice..."

Elizabeth glared from the other side of the isle, trying to make sure she wasn't seen. "What's he doing? Buying hoses? What's he planning...?" Austria sighed as he set a few boxes of tea into the shopping cart, glancing at Elizabeth.

"Aren't you too obsessed?" He asked, to which Elizabeth gave him the death stare.

.

.

"And then, I was like, 'Feli, you are, like, so totally cute!' and he was like, SO embarrassed! It was so cute! It made the dress, like, stand out!" Feliks flipped his hair as he told his story, giggling. "Isn't, it, like, so funny?"

Toris laughed, blushing. "Oh, sure..."

"Tor, what's your problem? You're acting, like, totally braindead," Feliks said, crossing his arms. "It's getting, like, annoying." Toris looked away, but Feliks kept glaring at him, until he finally leaked.

"It's fine. It's just that Gilbert is causing trouble again. He, Antonio, and Francis were being chased by Elizabeth down the street again last night, and I had heard from across the grapevine that Rodderich now needs a new car."

"Really?" Feliks gasped, "That dumbass is at it again? Wow! Dude, I heard that he, like, ruined Lovino's eyes with pepper juice, too! Juicy gossip, but we should, like, be caref-WAGH!" Feliks screamed as Francis came running, lifting his skirt as he did. Toni laughed as he took a peek, while Gil just kept running, his face full of disgust. Soon enough, Elizabeth followed them with Rod over her shoulder. After a few minutes of watching them run off, Feliks muttered, "Like, what as that about?"

"I don't know," Toris said, "But...Were they carrying hoses?"

.

.

Arthur frowned when his doorbell rang. Alfred was incredibly late, again... He sighed and got up, walking to the door. "Alfred, y-" As he opened the door, he was greeted by a hose spraying him from across the street. But just as fast as it hit him, the aim flew toward is windows on the side of his house. He wiped his eyes, about to scream about the bloody fucking frog causing him trouble. But all thoughts left his mind when he saw the situation. First he saw Feliks in a skirt, yelling in excitement beside a confused Toris. He was cheering on the hell that was going on next to him, which was a gardening hose-fight between Gil and Toni versus Elizabeth and (not so much) Rod, while Francis stood nearby, trying to fix his soaking-wet hair.

"Dammit, Elizabeth!" Gil yelled as he helped Toni with a gardening hose that was hooked up to where Arthur's used to be, "Don't ruin our fun!"

"This is what you get for costing Rod a car and me my pride!" Elizabeth screamed back, "It serves you right!" As they fought and become more and more soaked, suddenly a huge current of water came and soaked Toris, Feliks, Rod, and Elizabeth, knocking them off balance. Gil laughed at it while Toni and Francis pulled on his clothes, trying to get his attention before they were ultimately soaked to the bone, as well.

"Not inviting the hero to a block party? Especially when it involved hoses, no fair!" Alfred whined, turning off his fire hose as he talked. "Arthur, how could you?"

"You're the one that was late!" Arthur snapped, "And this isn't even my plan! The damned bloody fr-" Francis sighed and turned his hose to Arthur's face, making him shut up.

"Mon amour, you really need to learn how to be quiet."

Silence and stares at eachother and Francis ensued before Feliks grinned and ran for the garden hose that was sitting in the house nearby, which had been left on to water the plants. As soon as they started spraying, the others joined in. All, of course, except Rod, who sat quietly, and Arthur, who looked like he was ready to explode.

.

.

Arthur glared at the seven idiots that had spent the last half-an-hour spraying eachother with hoses. He had stopped them with much swearing and actually bringing Ludwig to come and help out. He and Rod sat in the chairs behind Arthur. While Rodderich was completely calm, Ludwig was annoyed, especially at the fact that he had been forced to dump Lovino and Feli onto Kiku, who was probably being killed by the two at this very moment. "Alright, you bloody idiots," Arthur growled, "What do you want to do? Clean my toilets, cook my food for the next week, or-"

"Hey Artie? Can I choose none of the above?" Alfred asked, raising his hand. "Heroes don't do dirty work." He shut up, though, when Arthur gave him a death glare similar to Elizabeth's.

Arthur sighed. "Just give me a minute so I won't scream my damned bloody guts out on you all." As he left the room, the seven began to talk again.

"You know, Gil, you're soaking wet. Maybe you should take your shirt off?" Francis asked, batting his eyes. Gilbert waved him away, but it wasn't long before Toni and Francis began attempting to take his shirt off. Rod and Ludwig sighed and looked away, while Elizabeth laughed.

"Ah," Feliks said, snapping his fingers, "Tor, you should, like, totally show off how much better your body is than Gil's." He giggled and proceeded to help Toris out of his shirt. "Come on, Tor, I've seen it! You're, like, totally more ripped than this, like, dimwit!"

"What!" Alfred stood up, angry. "I'm the best, of course! I have a twelve pack!"

"Rod, you're so much hotter!"

"West, you're twice all of our size! Come on, take it off!"

By the time Arthur finally came back, he found his anger boiling up again. Probably thanks to the seven shirtless men walking around in his living room. By now Francis was attempting to pull off Elizabeth and Feliks' shirts. As he watched, it popped into his head that these people were crazier than even he was, even with his magical friends.

.

.

Two hours later, Gil, Toni, and Francis, all of which were still shirtless, sat outside Gil's house, ignoring Ludwig's muttering about how angry he was. They stared at the sky in front of them, melancholy looks on their face. "The sun's finally setting," Antonio sighed. Gil and Francis nodded.

After a while, Gil glanced toward his two friends with a grin. "But there's still enough time for another prank." Francis and Toni looked at him stupidly, waiting for him to talk more. "Feli didn't get any real pranks. Peter didn't, either. There's a mess of people that didn't."

"So?"

"One last prank can fix that."

.

.

.

One more chapter(unless I get bored and want to write more!). It'll have almost all of the countries in there. I won't add any of the ones who don't have real names, minus Wy-chan, because she's just that awesome.

I just HAD to add Poland into this. And man, was it win when I did. He's the best girly manly crossdresser ever. xD


	4. Fail Party

"T-tomatoes?" Lovino backed up, and averted his eyes from Toni. "I d-don't care if you take them all away, you b-b-bastard! I'm staying here, and keeping my idiot brother with me!"

"What was that, big brother?" Feli asked innocently from the other room. Toni sighed, looking at the two Italians. They obviously were not budging.

"Look," Toni said, rubbing the back of his head, "There'll be tons of tomatoes and pasta-"

"Pasta?"

"Yes. There'll be tons of tomatoes and pasta-"

"Pasta!"

"Y-yes! There'll be alot at the festival. You just have to come with me. I'll be dead meat if I don't bring someone. If you don't come, you won't be getting any more tomatoes from my ports. Won't you come with, Lovi?" Antonio smiled, seeing the older of the Italians wavering.

"F-fine...! But don't let those damned potatoes anywhere near us!"

"You got it!" Toni said with a grin. Out of habit, he grabbed Lovi's curl and began to pull on it.

"STOP IT, BASTARD...!"

.

.

"Waha! You gotta come with me, West!" Gil said, tugging on his brother's arm. "Come onnn! It'll be a party LEAKING WITH AWESOMENESS."

"..." Ludwig stared at Gil, and sighed deeply. "Why should I?"

"I just told you! A-w-e-s-o-m-e-n-e-s-s! And Feli will be there! Cute little Feli! You don't want me ruining his poor innocent mind, do you?"

"Tch...!" The bulk man was beginning to lean! Your awesome master Gil had him in the palm of his hand! "Who else will be there...?"

"Oh, just Francis, Toni, Alfred, Arthur, Lovino, Feliks-"

"Fine!" Ludwig said, jumping up. "I get it! I'll go!"

Gil grinned, cracking his knuckles. Yes, that's right, your favorite awesome guy just won over his brother.

.

.

"YOU DAMN BLOODY FROG! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Arthur screamed, pulling on his handcuffs.

"Not until you let me bring you and Mattie and Alfie to the beautiful ball~~" Francis sang, coming closer to the chained up Arthur, beginning to make a 'kissy face.' "Come on, Artie~~"

"FINE, YOU BLOODY FROG! JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMNED FUCKING BLOODY FROG!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs, squirming like crazy in an attempt to get out of the handcuffs.

"Okay~" Francis laughed, reaching into his underwear and pulling out a key. He set it on the table and smiled. "You can let yourself out, can't you, bella?"

"I-I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT! LET ME OUT THIS BLOODY FUCKING INSTANT YOU BASTARD FROG!" Even when the Frenchie had left, Arthur kept screaming and barking like a dog. "LET ME OU-"

"Oh," Alfred said with a chuckle when he walked in. "I didn't think you were into this stuff~"

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS, YOU FROG!"

.

.

"Well, mon amis?" Francis asked, finally catching up with his friends in his own garage. "Are you excited just yet?"

"You bet my damned awesome ass," Gil said with a grin on his face. His eyes went to glare at Toni, though, when he began staring at it.

"..." Toni looked away when he saw Gil glaring. "It's like a tomato..."

"W-WHAT?"

"Now, now, gentlemen. Let's be nice, alright? We have to finish this up~" Francis waited for the two to nod before he grabbed the handle to his garage and pull it up. "Well?"

"Es perfecto!" Toni said, his mouth wide open. "Muy, MUY perfecta!" The two stared in awe, of course, at the beautiful horror sitting in Francis all-too-large garage. That was, of course, party decorations. Roses, naked ice sculptures, more roses, more naked sculptures, and a few other, less important things.

"Boring!" Gilbert sighed. "You still have the fireworks and DJ station and crap I gave you, right? We wanna get them as drunk as possible. It'll be so much more fun that way."

"Don't forget the tomatoes~"

.

.

"Ah~ You're here, Artie~" Francis said, smiling. "How nice~" He scanned the angry Brit for any type of weapon.

"I'll kill you, you fucking frog," Arthur growled at Francis, "You bloody damned frog. I WILL get you."

"Aha~ Arthur!" Alfred waved his arms viciously until Arthur looked over, his eyes narrowed. "Look at meeee!" Of course, Alfred was standing on the diving board of Francis' pool. Before Arthur could even yell 'you git!' loud enough for the idiot to hear, Arthur plunged into the water, making a cannonball, which ended up ruining Francis' hair, as well as pissing off one of a few micronations that had been getting facepaints by Hong.

"Ugh, my hair," Francis sighed. But soon enough his eyes flew to the angry micronation named Wy, who had leaped off her chair beside Peter while he sat, drinking his sippy cup of root beer.

"You idiot!" She screamed. Her soaking wet face made Alfred begin to laugh, which made her face even redder than it already was. "You ruined my face painting! Get up here so I can kick your sorry ass! I'll go Steve Irwin on you!"

"You look like Arthur when you do that," Alfred chuckled, refusing to get out of the pool.

"Y-you...!" She stomped toward the pool, ready to jump in. Of course, that ended up in her jumping in and landing on Lili, who began crying like a baby until Basch came running, and tripping over Feliks' leg 'by accident.'

Hong and Peter watched the scene in boredom as the older boy continued painting things that were not PG-13 on the younger's cheek. "Hmn."

"Aha~" Feli tugged at his older brother's arm with a stupid smile on his face. "Doesn't that look like so much fun?"

"No."

Meanwhile, Gil and Toni sat nearby, messing with Rod, who was attempting to annoy the both of them and hoping Elizabeth would hurry up with her search for a frying pan.

"Aniki~" Im Yong sang, drunk, with his arm around his terrified older brothers. "You're so cute today~ You too, Kiku!"

"Please let me go," Kiku pleaded quietly. "And keep your trunks on this time..."

"I agree, aru."

Ludwig and Arthur, by now, were having a drinking competition, drunk as dogs while Heracles napped nearby, while Gupta tried to stop Sadik from killing him in his sleep.

Meanwhile, after Gilbert and Toni had been chased away from Rod by a certain frying pan wielder, the two had begun their prank, Francis staying watch. It started with 'accidentally' putting some liquid sleeping aid in the tomatoes and letting Lovi bite into one. While Gil dragged the angry Italian away, Toni lead Feli to Francis' kitchen.

.

.

"Well, damn. I know now not to eat any of Toni's tomatoes," Gilbert muttered to himself as duct-taped Lovi's ankles and wrists to the floor. After thinking, he duct-taped his mouth, as well. It was then that the pale-haired man stood up and began setting up the many, many alarms to fill Francis' living room.

.

.

"Feli," Toni laughed, patting the cutesy boy on the head, "You're so cute. We're hungry. Mind making us pasta?"

"Ve?" Feliciano was quiet, thinking about Lovi and Ludwig's warnings about the pranks. "Eh...Sure!"

.

.

"Well. Maybe it was not such a good idea putting sleeping aids in everything," Francis sighed as he looked around at everyone, who were all passed out on the floor, and, thanks to Gil, taped down with duct tape with alarms next to all their ears. "They haven't even been able to try the pasta."

"Ah?" Feli and Toni walked outside, pots of pasta in their hands. "What the...?"

"Apparently party-goers eat before the food's even served."

"Well, we better get going then," Toni sighed. "It seems our last victim we can do anything to is..." The two friends passed Feli over, who was, by now, trembling like crazy from both the weight of the pasta and from the fear. Their eyes went to...

"W-why are you guys looking at me like that for?"

.

.

And it was the next morning that Gil woke up, covered in pasta, between two perverts, that he vowed never to prank anyone again.

...That vow was even more enforced when Ludwig, Lovino, and Arthur got out of their deafening prank traps and found them there.

.

.

.

Baah, horrible ending say what? Yea. I wanted it to be a type of funny party. And it ended up slight fail. Anyway, I'll be going some Hetalia fanfics and strips about Romano and Spain, as well as the non-nations(Monaco, Wy-chan, Seborgia, Sealand, and Prussia)on my dA account(revolution-despoir)soon. I'm taking art classes this year throughout the year, so I'll be able to learn a bit about coloring and making the pictures look nice and good, as well as being able to sculpt some Hetalia shit. Please look forward to it...!


End file.
